


Зимнее солнцестояние

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Rituals, Supernatural Elements, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самую тёмную, самую длинную ночь года у Леголаса есть странная просьба к Арагорну.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимнее солнцестояние

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Solstice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221886) by [surreysmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreysmum/pseuds/surreysmum). 



— Пройдешься со мной, Арагорн?

Арагорн с удивлением оторвался от прочтения последней поэмы Бильбо. Он был мало знаком с прекрасным эльфом из Лихолесья, хотя и слышал о нём многое. Продолжительные разведывательные миссии, в которые их отправлял Элронд после совета, оставляли им слишком мало времени, чтобы узнать друг друга получше, но Арагорн был весьма заинтригован неожиданной вспышкой эмоций, которую заметил под спокойной, прохладной манерой поведения Леголаса. Однако подобные мелочи мало что значили по сравнению с растущей угрозой со стороны тёмных сил и всё возрастающим стремлением Арагорна продолжить их опасное путешествие. Зима быстро приближалась, а они все ещё задерживались в Ривенделле, ожидая, пока укрепится хрупкое здоровье маленького Хранителя Кольца.

Арагорн оглянулся на Бильбо, который сидел, полусонный, на своём любимом месте у огня.

— Иди, иди, — пробормотал своенравный старый хоббит. — Вам, молодым, нужен свежий воздух и побольше упражнений.

Арагорн увидел, как в ответ на эти слова по лицу эльфа проскользнула снисходительная улыбка. Следопыт вернул бумаги Бильбо.

— Стало намного лучше, — сказал он, — Действительно неплохо. Хотя, возможно, ты захочешь заменить прилагательное в семнадцатой строфе, учитывая, что речь идет об отце Лорда Элронда, — он поднялся, пока говорил. Бильбо усмехнулся и похлопал его по руке.

— Ты хороший парень, Странник. Тратишь своё время на то, чтобы угодить старому хоббиту.

— Не вся мудрость исходит лишь от Эльдар, и не все достоинства заключены в расе Нуменора, друг мой, — серьёзно ответил Арагорн. Он оглянулся на Леголаса. — Я бы заглянул к Фродо ненадолго, если ты не против?

— Конечно.

Когда они достигли спальни Фродо, Леголас удивил своего компаньона, прижимая палец к губам и очень тихо приоткрывая дверь. Тихое пение достигло ушей Арагорна, когда он заглянул в дверной проём и увидел Арвен Ундомиэль, свою суженую, раскачивающую на руках сонного хоббита и навевающую ему эльфийскую колыбельную. Она осторожно опустила его голову на подушки, и Фродо приоткрыл потяжелевшие веки, чтоб прошептать:

— Спасибо, Арвен.

Она поцеловала его лоб.

— Спи спокойно, Фродо.

Осторожно закрыв за собой дверь она тихо поприветствовала их двоих, возвращая Леголасу его кивок и улыбаясь, когда Арагорн поднял ее руку чтобы поцеловать.

— Как он? — с тревогой спросил Странник.

Она помрачнела.

— Сегодня он совсем без сил. Возможно, этого и следовало ожидать.

Арагорн нахмурился, в то время, как Леголас ответил:

— Я благодарю тебя за то, что ты позаботилась о нём в эту ночь, Ундомиэль. Она сложна для всех, но тем, кого коснулась сама Тьма — еще тяжелее. — А потом он добавил, словно эти две вещи были как-то связаны. — Я попросил Арагорна пойти со мной в лес этим вечером.

Она перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

— Да, — сказала она задумчиво. — Это хорошо. — Она отвернулась с безымянной печалью в темных глазах и добавила: — После того, как мы обвенчаемся…

Леголас взял обе ее руки в свои и сказал, с явным уважением и нежностью:

— После того, как вы обвенчаетесь, Ундомиэль, я желаю вам множество подобных прогулок, и куда меньшую необходимость в них, — она подняла руку и погладила его золотые волосы.

— Арвен? — удивлённо и обеспокоенно спросил Арагорн.

Она повернулась к нему.

— Иди, любовь моя, — ей удалось улыбнуться. — Возьми самый тёплый плащ, потому что ветер холоден. И Эстель… — она коснулась ладонью его щеки, и он повернул голову, целуя её тонкое запястье.

— Что, любовь моя?

— Сегодня торжественная ночь. Не бойся и не отказывайся от того, что можешь узнать. Леголас — самый надежный проводник. — Вместо успокоения Арагорн почувствовал, как от этих слов всё внутри него похолодело от беспокойства. Но Леголас уже мягко тянул его за рукав, и Арагорн позволил увести себя прочь.

Пристёгивая к поясу меч и накидывая уличное облачение, Арагорн пытался найти смысл в загадочных словах эльфов. Но только когда они вышли из Последнего Домашнего Приюта навстречу холодному, уже тёмному вечеру, он понял, чем эта ночь отличается от остальных.

— Сегодня солнцестояние, — сказал он своему спутнику. — Я был так занят, что потерял счёт дням.

— Да, — ответил Леголас. — Это ночь, когда Анор почти полностью покидает нас, оставляя долгую тьму. А в этом году даже Итиль, в своём переменчивом настроении, прячет лицо, — Арагорн посмотрел наверх и удостоверился в том, что сказал Леголас — серп луны был едва виден.

— У людей это ночь празднований, — заметил Странник. — Как-то я спросил, почему у эльфов это не так. Но мой приёмный отец сказал лишь, что у разных народов разное время для радости. И всё же многие народы празднуют и отмечают это время: в календаре наместников это Mettarë*, в Шире — первый Йоль, даже среди гномов, пусть и не с таким размахом, как на день Дурина, зимнее солнцестояние отмечают шумными гуляньями. Но здесь, в Ривенделле, только отмечают на календаре тридцать первое Hrívë*, следующее за тридцатым и оканчивающееся тридцать вторым.

Они быстро удалялись от дружелюбного тепла Домашнего Приюта, и, несмотря на его острое чутьё, Арагорну приходилось осторожно выбирать дорогу на их усыпанном сучьями пути.

— Я знаю о смертных меньше, чем должен бы, — признался его спутник. — Но среди моих людей говорят, что недолговечные создания с радостью преследуют свой страх, тогда как дети Эльдар страдают и терпят вместе с Ардой до самого конца.

— Так, значит, это ночь страданий?

Вместо ответа Леголас остановил своего спутника, опустив руку ему на плечо, и сказал:

— Послушай. Что ты слышишь?

Холодный ветер взвыл между деревьев, но Леголас продолжал держать, и они оба стояли молча, пока этот звук не замолк.

— Здесь тихо, — наконец сказал Арагорн вполголоса. — Ночные создания молчат. Я замечал это и раньше в дни зимнего солнцестояния.

— Эта тишина намного глубже, — сказал ему Леголас, когда они продолжили свой путь в почти непроглядной тьме, рука Леголаса покоилась на спине Арагорна, чтобы предупреждать об опасности. — Всё в Арде сжимается клубок, в безмолвии ища покоя и внутренней силы, чтобы противостоять мрачной зиме, что лежит впереди. Нет никакой надежды на весну в эту ночь, только отчаяние, тёмная, тихая безысходность. И так каждый год.

— Я не понимаю, почему Элронд не объяснил мне это.

— Я думаю, что здесь, в Имладрисе, эльфы стали ближе к миру смертных и чуть менее переплетены с жизнью самой Арды. Но я лесной эльф и привязан к настроению Арды. Я знаю, когда камни страдают, а деревья не говорят.

Арагорн собирался ответить, но его нога в темноте задела небольшой камень, и он упал на одно колено, чтобы через мгновение быстро подняться на ноги с тихим шипением.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил обеспокоенный Леголас.

— Ничего страшного. Я просто слегка подвернул ногу.

Леголас потянулся к нему во тьме, чтобы поддержать, и задел руку Арагорна своей.

— Тёплая, — сказал человек, и в его голосе было что-то похожее на веселье.

— О чём ты?

— Твоя рука тёплая. Почему-то я ожидал, что ты будешь холодным на ощупь.

— Ах, ещё одна полезная тайна была раскрыта, — со смехом ответил Леголас. — А вот твои руки просто ледяные. Мы должны найти какое-нибудь убежище и немного погреться.

— Я не знаю здесь ни одного.

— Нет? — Леголас определенно его дразнил. — Похоже, эльфу всё же ещё есть, чему научить Странника. Около двухсот ярдов в ту сто… — Он неожиданно напрягся, и Арагорн без раздумий выхватил Андурил, они оба уставились во тьму ночи.

Короткий отблеск впереди насторожил Странника, и он с криком сделал выпад, всаживая клинок в сердце атаковавшего их волка. Леголас внимательно огляделся, на случай, если рядом оказалась целая стая, но в этом не было необходимости.

— Так близко к Приюту, — пробормотал эльф, Арагорн вытер и вложил Андурил в ножны. — Они становятся все наглее.

— Да, — согласился Арагорн мрачно. — Не стоит ли нам вернуться?

Леголас ничего не ответил, и Арагорн с любопытством посмотрел на эльфа в тусклом свете звёзд, находя его по ярким глазам и слегка серебрящимся волосам. Хотя его приёмная семья и состояла из эльфов, Арагорн не мог понять настроение этого почти незнакомца из лесных земель. И уже не в первый раз манящая красота Леголаса вызвала внутри него тихий ропот желания, который он, как и всегда, проигнорировал.

— Леголас? — спросил Странник снова.

— Есть ещё кое-что, что мне нужно тебе объяснить, — сказал эльф внезапно. — Но это моя нужда, а не твоя. Мы вернёмся, если ты того желаешь, Арагорн.

И снова тайны.

— Арвен сказала, что ты надёжный провожатый, — наконец ответил Арагорн. — Веди, и я последую за тобой.

Вместо этого Леголас повернулся к нему, стоя так близко, что туман от его дыхания задел лицо Арагорна.

— Я никогда не предам твоё доверие, клянусь в этом, — заявил он с горячностью, прежде чем отвернуться и снова продолжить путь.

Как он и обещал, всего через несколько сотен ярдов Леголас остановился и сказал:

— Вот наше укрытие. Ты сможешь залезть туда с твоей ногой?

— Это будет несложно, — ответил Странник. — Она не так уж сильно болит. — Ему удалось забраться вслед за Леголасом на ветки огромного древнего дуба, хотя это было болезненнее, чем он готов был признать.

Вместо того чтобы найти какую-нибудь ветку побольше и устроиться на ней, как того ожидал Арагорн, Леголас сказал:

— Подожди минуту. — И затем он проворно спрыгнул в огромную дыру в массивном древесном стволе. Арагорн заглянул внутрь и с удивлением понял, что внутренняя часть ствола тускло освещена, он посмотрел наверх и обнаружил, что внутри дерева было подобие пещеры, открытой звёздам, защищенной сверху лишь переплетением множества небольших ветвей.

— Всё хорошо, — раздался из темноты пятнадцатью футами ниже глухой голос Леголаса. — Я боялся, что какое-нибудь животное может занять это место, но тут нет никого, кроме нас. Спрыгивай ко мне.

Арагорн вздохнул и доверчиво прыгнул во тьму. Верный своему слову, Леголас поймал его его еще в воздухе, мягко опуская на ноги. Арагорн мгновение цеплялся за плечо эльфа, снова чувствуя внутри искру желания, но заставил себя отстраниться.

— Намного лучше, разве нет? Здесь ветер нас не достанет, — заметил Леголас весело.

Арагорн тихо фыркнул.

— Намного лучше, если ты медведь, — отозвался он. Он исследовал внутреннюю часть древесного ствола и похлопал по ковру из листьев под ногами, убеждаясь, что там нет ничего опасного, и с облегчением сел. — А теперь, Леголас, о чём же ты хотел мне рассказать, ради чего надо было отводить меня в сердце леса посреди ночи? — он услышал, как Леголас тихо вздохнул в паре футов от него, и почти пожалел о легкомысленном тоне своего вопроса. — В чём дело, mellon-nín*? Если я могу тебя так называть... — спросил он снова, на этот раз мягче.

— Без сомнения, можешь. И должен, если мы хотим довести до конца наше дело и вместе восстать против Темного Властелина, — прозвучал ответ. — Мне жаль, что всё происходящее кажется столь бессмысленным, Арагорн. Просто иногда объяснять другим вопросы веры…

— То что лес замолкает на каждое зимнее солнцестояние для меня не вопрос веры, потому что я сам был этому свидетелем, — сказал Арагорн, — так что мне не сложно принять твоё объяснение этого. Расскажи мне всё остальное. Скажи мне, что тревожит тебя в эту ночь. Скажи мне, что я должен сделать, чего так желаешь ты и что одобряет Арвен.

Леголас снова заколебался.

— Нет никакого «должен», mellon-nín, — сказал он. — Но я расскажу тебе, во что верят в Зеленолесье и что Леди Ундомиэль уважает достаточно, чтобы позволить мне хотя бы попытаться исполнить, хотя, будучи дочерью всегда рационального Элронда и эльфийкой наполовину, в сердце она может считать, что это всего лишь суеверие. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему у эльфов Зеленолесья или Лихолесья, как его теперь называют, есть король, тогда как у других эльфов его нет?

— Мне приходило в голову, что это странно, — ответил Арагорн, — но не более, чем остальные различия между народами. В конце концов, у некоторых из людей тоже есть короли, а у других — нет.

— Среди моего народа верят, что короли всех рас наделены особыми силами — они в той же степени живое воплощение своей земли, в какой и правители своих людей, и из-за этого у них есть дар предвидения, руки, способные исцелять, а их семя сильно.

— Я знаю о подобных верованиях среди людей, — ответил Арагорн, — хотя в основном они связаны с ритуалами плодородия весной, и сейчас мало практикуются.

— Тогда для тебя не будет неожиданностью узнать, что в Зеленолесье многие века, — во времена моего деда Орофера и в начале царствования моего отца Трандуила, — существовал подобный ритуал, включающий демонстрацию королевского потенциала с добровольцем, олицетворяющим землю. — Арагорн вскинул брови. — Но наш ритуал кое-чем отличается… отличался от того, о чём ты говорил: он проводился не весной, наполненный ожиданиями и отражающий настоящий посев семян, а в эту ночь года, когда земля в отчаянии. Королевское семя это не рост и цветение, а всего лишь, — если о ней можно так сказать, — надежда среди непроглядного мрака, необходимое напоминание, что впереди лежит конец испытаний и однажды придет новое начало. По этой причине было не важно, будет сосуд, принимающий семя, эльфийкой или эльфом, куда важнее было, чтобы он или она показал настолько глубокую связь с самой Ардой, насколько это возможно.

— Ты один из них, — сказал Арагорн. Это не был вопрос.

— По-видимому, я более одарен в этом, чем видели уже многие века, — Леголас говорил без ложной скромности.

Смысл его слов ужаснул Арагорна.

— Но твой отец король… ты же не… конечно же…

— Нет, Арагорн, — ответил Леголас мгновенно. — Разве я не сказал, что этот ритуал не практиковали с ранних дней правления моего отца? Есть множество причин, по которым он с тех пор не использовался, но одна из них определенно в том, что для короля и сосуда он включает связь, которую не одобрила бы ни одна раса Средиземья.

Арагорн неловко поерзал, проклиная свое тело, слишком охотно готовое отреагировать на возможную причину, по которой они были вместе.

— Ты ищешь другого короля, — сказал он прямо.

— Да. Но не просто какого угодно короля, Арагорн. Я ищу того, кто дружен с эльфами, кто молод и силен, кто приносит надежду, само имя которого — надежда.

— Я не король и едва ли стану им в ближайшее время, — сказал Арагорн резко, вскакивая на ноги, но быстро выясняя, что ему негде было пройтись в замкнутом пространстве.

— Ты король, Эстель. Короли рождаются, а не создаются коронацией. Тебе доступно видение будущего, и ты используешь ацэлас, королевскую траву, чтобы исцелять, разве нет?

— Откуда ты знаешь об этом?

Леголас пожал плечами.

— Хорошие новости быстро разлетаются, — процитировал он, — хотя мы всегда заботились о твоей безопасности, как и велел Элронд.

— Это какой-то трюк? — требовательно спросил Арагорн у фигуры в темноте. — Ты просишь невозможного, я обещан…

— Подумай над словами своей леди, Арагорн. Она отпускает тебя на эту ночь, чтобы мы могли сделать то, что жизненно важно…

— Что, никому не известный эльфийский ритуал, который даже в твоём королевстве не практиковали уже века? Это жизненно важно? — Арагорн ударил рукой по твердому дубу, который заточил его в этой ловушке, он чувствовал больше эмоций, чем подобало, жар внутри подталкивал его к действиям. Он, услышал, как зашуршали сухие листья, когда Леголас шагнул к нему, и напрягся.

— Незачем обижать дерево, сядь и послушай, — сказал Леголас медленно, не прикасаясь к нему. — Я не достаточно хорошо объяснил, или, скорее, ты не позволил мне закончить объяснение.

Арагорн на мгновение прижался лбом к твёрдому дереву и заставил себя дышать спокойнее. Потом он повернулся и шумно опустился вниз, снова садясь среди листьев.

— Говори, — сказал он сухо. — И говори быстро, потому что я уже не уверен, что мне нравится твоя компания.

Леголас прикусил губу, но продолжил.

— Времена года это лишь один из циклов Арды, — сказал он. — Есть более длинные циклы, которые мало кто хочет замечать, кроме Перворождённых, живущих и переживающих всё вместе с ней. В своей непостижимой мудрости Валары решили, что у зла и тьмы должно быть своё время, чтобы расти и процветать, подводя мир к краю гибели, чтобы быть сметёнными огромным усилием, принося начало новой эпохи. — Арагорн поднял голову. — Мы достигли самой длинной ночи в этой цикле, mellon-nín, — сказал эльф. — Ужасная, смертоносная зима Тёмного Властелина скоро начнётся; начинается серьёзная борьба за выживание. Арда никогда ещё не знала такого отчаяния, как в эту ночь. Ей нужен… нам нужен наш король. Наша надежда. Поэтому я приехал в Имладрис. Не для того, чтобы принести весь о бегстве Смеагола, пусть это и достаточно печальное предзнаменование. Не для того, чтобы предложить свой лук Братству, хотя я рад, что Элронд выбрал меня для этого. Я приехал, чтобы найти тебя и соединиться с тобой, чтобы Арда могла почувствовать тебя через меня и знала, какую надежду ты несёшь для всех нас.

Арагорн задумался на несколько долгих мгновений.

— Ты действительно веришь в это? — спросил он наконец.

— Да, так же, как верю в собственное существование.

— И ты говорил об этом с Арвен? Хотя это и так очевидно.

— Она полна мудрости, твоя леди, и она множество раз взвешивала это решение, прежде чем дала свое согласие. Так же, как и лорд Элронд.

— Элронд? Элронд знает об этом… этом сговоре? — гнев и неверие вернулись.

Леголас ответил устало:

— Это не сговор, Арагорн. Ты не желаешь этого. Вот и всё. Пойдём, вернёмся в Домашний Приют, ничья честь не будет запятнана, — он начал взбираться к выходу из их убежища. Арагорн встал и опустил ладонь на его руку.

— Нет, стой, Леголас. Дело не в том, что я не желаю, — он болезненно сглотнул. — А в том, что я желаю этого слишком сильно, и по неправильной причине.

Леголас беззвучно спрыгнул, вставая перед ним, и поднял обе руки, опуская их на плечи своего спутника.

— Немного искреннего вожделения не помешает, разве нет? В таких обстоятельствах?

Арагорн опустил голову, чувствуя горький стыд, и Леголас наклонился вперед так, что их лбы соприкоснулись.

— Это не… это не повредит твоему обряду, если мои мотивы не будут чисты? — спросил Странник вполголоса.

Вместо ответа Леголас скользнул руками человеку за спину, и прижался к нему.

— А чисты ли мои? — спросил он риторически, его возбуждение, которое Арагорн чувствовал напротив своего бедра, отвечало на вопрос. — Нет, без сомнения, только безмолвные звери и безмозглые орки действуют лишь из одного единственного побуждения. Стоит ли нам замирать перед страхом сделать правильную вещь по неправильной причине? Это не навредит обряду.

— И ты действительно думаешь, что в этой церемонии есть смысл? Что она подействует против Тёмного Властелина?

— Я не думаю, Эстель. Я знаю. Всё моё тело болит от страданий мира в эту ночь. Моё сердце полно чужой печали. Каждый год, пока Саурон тайно набирал силу, это чувство становилось всё сильнее. Мы многие века наблюдали за результатом его гнусного влияния в Лихолесье, но мы были лишь первыми. Вся Арда содрогается от его проклятий; деревья умирают, реки загрязняются, болота разрастаются всё больше. Зимы становятся холоднее, а давно спящие горы снова извергают огонь. Мой отец и я, мы оба верим, что Арда достигла верхней точки кризиса, и древняя церемония должна быть возобновлена, пусть и всего один раз. Это не победит Саурона — только храбрость Хранителя Кольца и уничтожение армий тьмы способны на это. Но это даст силу и надежду там, где они нужны больше всего: в сердце самой земли.

Арагорн обхватил своего спутника, возвращая объятие.

— Я не могу полностью разделить твою веру, — сказал он медленно. — Но и отрицать её лишь из-за своего стыда от того, сколь охотно я принимаю происходящее, я не буду. — Он крепче сжал объятия, подтверждая свои слова. — Мне нужно будет что-нибудь говорить? — спросил он. Если они собираются сделать это, то нужно сделать правильно.

— Немного, — ответил Леголас, отпуская его и заставляя сесть рядом с собой в тусклом свете. — Я могу научить тебя им, пока не наступил сам момент солнцестояния. Они на сильване, но мы можем произносить их на синдарине, если тебе так будет проще.

— Я думаю, моих знаний сильвана хватит, — ответил Арагорн на этом языке.

Лаголас покачал головой и сказал:

— Ну конечно. Ты хорошо обучен и натренирован. Мне не стоило недооценивать тебя, мой Король.

Арагорн резко вскинул голову.

— Почему ты дразнишь меня этим титулом?

— Я не дразню тебя, — серьезно ответил Леголас. — Я должен рассказать тебе еще кое-что. На всякий случай.

— Опять эта твоя таинственность? — вздохнул Арагорн, но Леголас проигнорировал его тон.

— Судя по нашим записям, на сосуд иногда нападает пророческое настроение после того, как акт окончен. Я не знаю, произойдёт ли это, но говорю, чтобы это тебя не волновало.

— Я больше волнуюсь о том, что наврежу тебе.

— Я принес всё необходимое.

— Нам нужно быть в каком-то определённом месте?

— Здесь лучше всего.

— Повернуться лицом в определённом направлении?

— На запад.

— Как ты узнаешь, когда будет момент солнцестояния?

— Я узнаю.

— Ты всегда так отвечаешь?

Повисла пауза.

— Только когда нервничаю, — признался эльф.

Арагорн потянулся, нашёл его руку и переплёл их пальцы.

— Теперь нам обоим тепло, — сказал он. — Всё пройдёт хорошо. Сколько у нас времени?

— По моим расчётам ещё полчаса.

— Тогда научи меня словам.

Арагорну не понравились слова, которые он должен был сказать. Они казались ему хвастливыми, тщеславными, чрезмерно властными и глупыми.

— Я действительно должен обращаться к тебе как к «смиренному сосуду, принимающему моё семя»? — спросил он недовольно.

— Но это то, кем я буду в тот момент, разве нет? — заметил Леголас. — Но не бойся, мой Король, я отомщу парой мгновений позже, когда скажу тебе, что ты «раб, безнадежно заключенный в ловушке всех земных желаний». Мы испортим ритуал своим смехом, если не будем осторожны.

Но после того, как они несколько раз отрепетировали свои слова, чтобы все фразы и ответы звучали автоматически, и Леголас наконец-то сказал, что пора готовиться, ни у одного из них не было настроения смеяться. Эльф молча вложил в ладонь Арагорна небольшую бутыль с чем-то масляным, потом расстелил свой плащ на покрытом листьями полу, снял с себя одежду и лег лицом вниз.

— Я готов, — сказал он тихо. — Тебе хватает света?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Арагорн. Он сел у бедра Леголаса и парой быстрых прикосновений обозначил контуры спины и ягодиц, затем раздвинул его бёдра и смазал пальцы маслом. — Я чувствую себя так, будто использую тебя, — признался он, осторожно одним пальцем поглаживая вход в чужое тело.

Слишком напряжённый. Слишком осторожный. Леголас рискнул пошутить.

— Используешь! Да мне ещё никогда в жизни никого не приходилось так долго убеждать, чтобы затащить в постель! — он немного подался назад, навстречу прикосновениям, и услышал, как Арагорн тихо усмехнулся. Он мысленно поблагодарил эльфа за поддержку. Один его палец вторгся в чужое тело, и за ним быстро последовал второй, движения стали твёрже и увереннее. Леголас изогнулся. — Если это твоя месть за мою таинственность, то она весьма изобретательна, — выдохнул он под дразнящим натиском. Арагорн улыбнулся самому себе. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы быть уверенным, что эльф достаточно хорошо растянут.

Наконец он пожаловался:

— Хотел бы я нормально тебя видеть, — под протестующий стон эльфа, он убрал руку и быстро скинул свою одежду.

— Смотри прикосновениями, — предложил Леголас, вставая на колени и опираясь на руки. Арагорн оказался за его спиной, проводя ладонями по гладкой коже.

— Перевернись на спину.

— Что? Зачем?

— Я не буду брать тебя, как животное.

— Ох.

— Если только это не обязательная позиция.

— Это не обязательно, — ответил Леголас задыхаясь, потому что руки Арагорна как раз добрались до эльфийского достоинства и в полной мере воспользовались разрешением исследовать. Он перекатился на спину и раздвинул ноги, давая Страннику лучший доступ.

— Я хочу… я хочу быть нежен с тобой, — сказал Арагорн.

Он не видел лица Леголаса, но мог поклясться, что слышит улыбку в мягком тоне эльфа.

— Это разрешено, мой Король.

Арагорн опустил голову, так что его борода скользнула по широкой гладкой груди Леголаса, губами и языком он нашёл восхитительно отзывчивый сосок. Руки Леголаса обхватили его спину, но тут же быстро отдёрнулись.

— Можно? — спросил эльф.

— Конечно, — Леголас робко вернул руки. Арагорн двинулся вверх, чтобы украсть поцелуй, но Леголас отвернулся в сторону, и странник с сожалением принял запрет. В конце концов, они не были melethryn*.

— Уже скоро. Ты готов?

«Уже час как», — мысленно проворчал Арагорн, но вслух ничего не сказал, лишь поднёс руку Леголаса к своему мужскому достоинству, позволяя судить самостоятельно.

— Ой! Действительно готов! — воскликнул эльф. — Молю, будь осторожен, ты… ты, олифант!

— Это всего лишь уловка темноты, — ответил Арагорн успокаивающе, выливая щедрую порция масла на ладонь эльфа, чтобы тот размазал его по его возбуждённому члену. — Здесь нет никакого олифанта, только Странник.

Леголас, казалось, собирался ответить, но вместо этого неожиданно затих и замер. Внутри и снаружи их убежища царила мёртвая тишина. Дыхание Арагорна резко звучало в его ушах, он слышал даже биение собственного сердца. Потом Леголас мягко заговорил на сильване:

— В разгар моего одиночества и слабости, я взываю к тебе, мой Король. — ритуал начался. Арагорн осторожно поднял ноги эльфа к себе на плечи и толкнулся в него.

Леголас был очень отзывчив. Его гибкое тело выгибалось и прижималось к Арагорну с каждым глубоким толчком; его ноги крепко обхватили Арагорна; сначала вздохи, а потом и чувственные стоны со всей ясностью показывали, какое удовольствие доставляет ему Странник каждым своим толчком. И всё же, даже после того, как они задыхаясь проговорили нужные слова для любой силы, которая могла бы их слушать, Арагорна не оставляло ясное ощущение, что он делит внимание эльфа с кем-то или чем-то ещё. И пока его собственная способность ясно мыслить растворялась в страсти, он снова и снова возвращался к пламенному желанию разглядеть лицо Леголаса.

— У нас получилось? — выдохнул он наконец.

Руки Леголаса схватили Арагорна за плечи и сжали до боли.

— Скажи мне, мой Король, — произнес он дрожащим голосом. — Скажи мне, что мы не потерпим неудачу! Скажи мне, что наш поход не полное безумие; что Саурон не восторжествует; что Арда не обречена!

И хотя до этого Арагорн был в таком состоянии, что его не волновал ни поход, ни ритуал, ни возможное будущее, — ничего, кроме обволакивающего его бархатного тепла и огня в глубине живота, он заставил себя сосредоточиться ради восхитительного, дрожащего под ним создания.  
— Слушай меня, эльф, и слушай внимательно! — прорычал он. — Мы победим, в этом нет сомнений. Цикл не будет нарушен; у зла были его дни, но теперь пришло наше время! — каждая фраза была произнесена с огнём и страстью. — Мы исполним свою задачу с храбростью, и Валары в безопасности вернут нас домой, к новой эпохе мира. И надежды. И красоты. Эпохе, действительно соответствующей тебе, мой эльф! — не в силах сдержаться, он потянулся вперёд, чтобы коснуться лица Леголаса, сильнее наваливаясь на него.

Когда пальца Арагорна коснулись его щеки, Леголас выгнулся и громко вскрикнул:

— Эстель! — на мгновение краем зрения Арагорн уловил какое-то свечение в воздухе вокруг них, и в голове его пронеслась мысль, мог ли ритуал вызвать этот жар, яркий свет, мелодию и аромат, что на секунду завладели всеми его чувствами, а потом исчезли. Затем, когда на живот ему плеснуло что-то тёплое и влажное, а плоть вокруг его члена сжалась, Арагорн растерял все мысли и пролил своё семя. И в это мгновение Арагорн сын Араторна верил во всеё — верил, что добру суждено победить, что он истинный король и подарил утешение и надежду самой земле. На мгновение он выпал из реальности.

Когда Арагорн пришел в себя, то понял, что Леголас передвинулся на другую сторону их древесной пещеры и сидел, согнувшись, неподвижный и напряжённый. Странник нетвёрдо шагнул к нему по листьям.

— Леголас? — спросил он мягко и, не получив ответа, отважился протянуть руку к опущенному подбородку эльфа, заставляя его поднять лицо навстречу тусклому свету месяца. В абсолютной тишине по лицу Леголаса быстро стекали слёзы.

— О нет, нет, так не должно быть, — обеспокоенно пробормотал Арагорн, притягивая эльфа в объятия. — Я причинил тебе боль? — он почувствовал, как Леголас покачал головой. — Тогда в чём дело? Это из-за предсказаний, о которых ты говорил? Ты что-то увидел в будущем?

Леголас задрожал в его руках и шумно сглотнул. Но потом он слегка отстранился и с пугающей быстротой взял себя в руки, смахивая слезы и уверенно отвечая:

— Это не важно, mellon-nín. Просто ничего не значащая реакция.

Арагорна это не убедило.

— Ты думаешь, что ритуал не удался? В этом дело? — он удивился опустошённости, которую почувствовал при мысли об этом.

Над их головами захлопали крылья. Заухала сова, и скоро к этому звуку присоединились тихие ответное уханье из леса. Теперь луна освещала сияющую улыбку на лице эльфа.

— Вот твой ответ, — сказал он.

Они провели остаток ночи в древесной пещере, чтобы свет зари освещал им обратный путь по предательским лесным тропам. Но спали они в одежде и по-отдельности, Леголас ясно дал понять, что хочет этого, тем, что быстро натянул одежду и забрал плащ. Арагорн не понимал, не возражал, но и спорить не стал.

***

 

Арагорн открыл глаза в предрассветных сумерках, чтобы обнаружить, что Леголас вовсе не спал, а сидел крепко прижавшись спиной к дубовому стволу, его руки прижимались к дереву, а лицо было повернуто в сторону.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Странник.

— Тише, — предостерёг Леголас. — Дерево говорит.

Заинтересованный Арагорн наблюдал, пока Леголас не расслабился и не повернулся к нему через несколько минут.

— И что оно сказало?

— Оно сказало «спасибо», — ответил Леголас.

— Ты долго слушал?

— Около часа, я думаю. Старые деревья говорят медленно.

— Столько времени, только чтобы сказать «спасибо»?

Глаза Леголаса замерцали.

— Он сказал это дважды.

Арагорн слегка неуклюже поднялся на ноги, с радостью обнаруживая, что лодыжка болит уже не так сильно.

— Ты всегда такой терпеливый?

— Нет, — ответил Леголас с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Прежде чем удивленный Следопыт успел отреагировать, эльф сделал два быстрых шага и поймал его в поцелуй. Арагорн мгновенно ответил, загораясь нетерпением Леголаса. Пару секунд они боролись за контроль, а потом общим согласием остановились на нежных движениях языков и безболезненных укусах, пробуя друг друга с любопытством и взаимным наслаждением.

Леголас отстранился первым.

— Это было не для Арды; это было для меня, — заявил он без необходимости.

Завороженный, Арагорн снова потянулся к нему.

— У тебя листья в волосах, — сказал он эльфу, собираясь убрать один.

— Нет, Арагорн, оставь их, — ответил Леголас резко. — Я справлюсь сам. — И снова Арагорн стоял, растерянный отпором своенравного эльфа, но по сравнению с прошлой ночью в нём появилось кое-что новое: теперь Арагорн чувствовал желание узнать, понять и, возможно, полюбить. В тоже мгновение пришла вина.

— Мы должны вернуться во владения Элронда, — сказал он, со вздохом отворачиваясь.

— Да, — последовал короткий ответ Леголаса.

Они возвращались в тишине и прохладе утреннего воздуха, каждый погруженный в собственные мысли.

***

 

Когда они вошли в вестибюль Приюта, Арагорна чуть не сбил с ног визжащий Мерри, преследуемый Пиппином и Фродо, которые держали большие пуховые подушки.

— Привет, Следопыт! Привет, Леголас! — весело крикнул Фродо, пробегая мимо них, не сбиваясь ни на шаг. Арагорн и Леголас переглянулись.

— Большое изменение по сравнению с прошлым вечером, — сказал Арагорн. — Ты думаешь?..

— Что с этим как-то связан ритуал? Я был бы весьма удивлён, если бы это было не так, — заявил Элронд, появляясь у них за спинами и дружелюбно приобнимая их за плечи. — Я и сам почувствовал эффект, — улыбка нарушила его обычно суровый облик, когда он заметил удивление Леголаса. — Вы, эльфы из Лихолесья, — сказал он почти любовно, — всегда так уверены, что вы единственные знаете что-то о земле. Арагорн, — продолжил он, — Гэндальф и я хотели бы поговорить с тобой о подготовке к вашему путешествию. Ты можешь к нам присоединиться?

Арагорн согласно кивнул, и они ушли, оставляя задумчивого эльфа посреди коридора. Через несколько мгновений этот эльф расправил плечи, словно готовясь к неприятной задаче, и отправился повидаться с Арвен.

Арвен приподнялась в кресле, чтобы поприветствовать его, но удивлённо опустилась обратно, когда Леголас упал перед ней на колени и сжал в руках её ладонь.

— Арвен, мне очень, очень жаль.

— Леголас? — ответила она недоуменно. — Тебе не о чем сожалеть.

— Есть!

— Ты говоришь, как растерянный эльфёнок, Леголас. Мы вместе согласились, что этот ритуал необходимо было попробовать, и он определенно был успешен. С чего тебе сожалеть об этом?

Леголас сел на пятки и понурился, не решаясь взглянуть ей в глаза.

— Было ещё кое-что. Это не было моим стремлением, Арвен, я клянусь, но когда ритуал подходил к концу, моя фэа потянулась к нему, стремясь объединиться.

Арвен побледнела.

— Тебе не за чем беспокоиться, я был отвергнут, — поспешно добавил Леголас, обращаясь к полу, — или, скорее, полностью проигнорирован. Я даже не уверен, заметил ли он ауру, или, возможно, он подумал, что это часть ритуала. А после… нет, не думаю, что смогу объяснить, каково это было — чувствовать столь многое и одновременно оставаться самим собой, но потом всё кончилось, ощущение земли исчезло, и меня наполнили видения того, что ждёт впереди. Многие были странные и отрывочные, и я всё ещё пытаюсь вспомнить и понять их. Но одно я видел ясно: я видел себя идущим с Эстелем, любящим его год за годом, до самой его старости. И из-за того, что только что произошло, я понял, что это будет бесплодная, болезненная любовь на долгие годы, и я заплакал, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Я позволил ему обнять себя, пока плакал, Арвен. И я поцеловал его. Один раз. Это всё. Клянусь тебе. — он печально рассмеялся. — По крайней мере, я принес тебе подтверждение, что твоя связь с его фэа действительно сильна.

Именно в это момент, впервые за свою долгую жизнь, Арвен Ундомиэль почувствовала соблазн солгать, не сказав правды, ради выгоды для себя. Но это было против её существа.

— Посмотри на меня, Леголас. — сказала она мягко. — Ты немного знаешь о людях, да, mellon? Мы не связаны, я и Эстель, и наши фэар никогда не будут объединены, как бывает между двумя эльфами. Хотя люди и способны на великую любовь, такая связь для них невозможна, — она поморщилась от выражения неожиданной радости на лице Леголаса, которое он не сумел во время спрятать.

— Мне жаль, — повторил он снова.

— Не нужно сожалеть, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги и жестом предлагая ему сделать то же. — Леголас, будущее туманно для всех нас. Я со всей искренностью надеюсь, что твоё видение было правдивым, потому что оно означает, что вы оба переживете великие испытания, ждущие впереди. Но теперь я поручаю тебе сосредоточиться только на цели, направить все силы на победу над Сауроном. Потому что если мы не достигнем её, ничего более не будет иметь значения.

Леголас поклонился, прижимаясь губами к её руке, и оставил её наедине с неспокойными мыслями.

***

 

История умалчивает, что Арагорн и Арвен сказали друг другу в её покоях на утро после этой роковой ночи. Но те, кто видел Арагорна говорили, что он входил с плотно сжатыми губами и мрачным лицом, а когда он вышел, выражение его было мягким, а на шее висела Вечерняя Звезда.

Девять хранителей покинули Последний Домашний Приют холодным декабрьским вечером несколькими днями позже. Арвен из окна наблюдала, как они уходят, потом отвернулась и прикусила губу.

— Если цель будет достигнута, ничто больше не будет иметь значение, — тихо сказала она самой себе. И повторила ещё раз. И ещё.

Дорога, ведущая их, была широкой и гладкой. Большей частью, они шли установленным порядком: Гэндальф вместе с Арагорном вели вперёд, А Леголас прикрывал отряд сзади. Но на какое-то время Арагорн отошёл назад.

Осторожно взглянув на него, он спросил:

— Пройдёшься со мной немного, Леголас?

И Леголас зашагал рядом с ним, отвечая с улыбкой, полной привязанности и надежды:

— До врат Мордора и дальше, мой Король.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mettarë (Мэттарэ) - последний день года  
> *Hrívë - зима  
> *mellon-nín - друг мой  
> *melethryn (ед.ч. melethron) - возлюбленные/любовники


End file.
